


Братья Винчестеры в мифах и легендах

by Wincent_Cester



Series: Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Аналитика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Братья-боги в различных мифах и легендах народов мира. Что общего у небесных жителей и демиургов с братьями Винчестерами?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братья Винчестеры в мифах и легендах

**Author's Note:**

> Для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

**Аманор и Ванатур**

  
[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9754/227610472.5/0_101800_6db6c79e_orig)

Новый год наступал тогда, когда младший брат — высокий, широкоплечий, с непокорными кудрями, — приносил первые плоды августа, лопавшиеся от сока в его сильных ладонях. Старший брат — смешливый и искристый, как хорошее вино, — устилал столы тканями и уставлял их посудой, и наполнял её яствами. Он звал на праздник всех и каждого, не пропуская ни единой души. Так божественные братья начинали новый цикл жизни.

**Возлюбленные близнецы Зуни**

  
[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/4909/227610472.5/0_101801_25a2bc85_orig)

У них нет даже отдельных имён, а лишь единое определение. Уродливые и прекрасные одновременно, с глазами пум и руками-змеями. Зуни не знали лучших охотников, чем их Возлюбленные близнецы. Быстрее ланей и твёрже, чем панцири черепах, они неутомимо охотились на Зло. В их ушах сверкали перья добытых ими птиц, а спины прикрывали щиты с необыкновенными волшебными узорами. Близнецы Зуни гнались за добычей, пока та не падала от усталости, и никто ещё не уходил от них.

**Минос и Радамант**

[ ](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9758/227610472.5/0_101804_e8e4a49_orig)

Когда же спускаешься в Аид, перед тобой восседают они — два брата, судьи подземного мира. Царь Минос — суров, и если ты пришёл за возмездием, лови его взгляд. Если же ты хочешь справедливости, повернись к Радаманту, ибо ещё при жизни жрецы учили тебя — нет судьи справедливее Радаманта. Однако душу твою оба брата взвешивают вместе. Единоличных решений они не принимают.

**Матовелия и Мастамхо**

  
[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9162/227610472.5/0_101803_81b80c2c_orig)

И создал старший брат мир, а младший — людей в нём, слепив их из глины. Пока старший отдыхал, младший научил людей ремёслам, вложил в их руки выточенные из камня топоры, острые копья и витые луки, вытесал гончарный круг.  
Старший брат был несдержан на язык, острота и неосторожность речей и привели его к гибели. Когда он умер, младший брат собрал всех людей на земле и заставил их закричать в небо четыре раза. От их крика появились Солнце и Луна. Сам же младший, завершив земные дела, обернулся орлом и улетел на небо, к старшему.

**Митра и Варуна**

  
[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9322/227610472.5/0_1017ff_ea8f5473_orig)

Рука об руку стоя на золотой колеснице, они прокладывают в небе путь для Солнца и Луны. Один из них — порядок и правда, второй — ночь, тайна и магия. Один — Огонь, второй — Вода, но их стихии никогда не враждуют между собой, а лишь созидают Землю и Небо. Если один из них творит законы для людей, то второй — связывает людской дух с божественным. Они следят за миром с высоты небосвода, и вместо глаза у них — Солнце. 


End file.
